Who Forgot To Water My Plant?
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: Tsuna returns from a week-long mission, tired. The mansion, of course, is in chaos. No biggie, it's like this every day. It just means more work...for later. The lobby is broken. Okay. The library is also broken. Fine. His bed is charred and down for the count. He's the boss, he can sleep wherever he wants. Oh, his plant is dead. Dead. His guardians are dead dead, deady dead dead.


**I made a thing on DA and it had a pissed off Tsuna wearing the Natsu cape thing~ I was going to draw pissed off Tsuna with a hoodie and stuff, but I didn't want to draw the gloves or clothes, so I just went with the cape. He was also smiling, which I thought was awesome, but his eyes were shadowed and a tick was on his cheek. He was pissed... I also drew Reborn sketches next to him (I cannot draw Reborn -_- ).**

 **Anyway, I went to the description and began to describe a scenario in second person, before quickly starting a whole third person story. I liked it. I continued. I just could stop . pls forgive me**

 **So, I thought I could share it to ffnet.**

 _~storytime~_

Mukuro and Hibari destroyed half the Vongola mansion during a fight. Lambo and I-Pin (now enrolled in school) wouldn't stop moving about the chaos and whining for candy (Well, I-Pin was trying to stop Lambo as he ran about the chaos, whining for candy). Gokudera is straining to do damage control while Yamamoto tries to talk Hibari and Mukuro down.

Chrome wonders what she should do to appease her boss at the unwelcoming sight, but Tsuna just walks past it all. It's been a hard week. Reborn forced him into a solo mission (because despite already having inherited the Vongola as the Neo Primo, he's still in training) and he just wants to go to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow he'll start a video conference with his mom and dad. Maybe Kyoko and Haru will be with them. The Simon family was coming over tomorrow, they could say hello to Namimori together. Mostly Tsuna and Enma would say hello, everybody else would be destroying the Vongola mansion.

He'd have a lot of paperwork to do if he wanted to cover the damages for today and tomorrow. Tsuna hears a crash from behind him.

 _There goes the library._

He probably shouldn't complain. Whenever they visited the Simon _they_ brought about their own chaos.

Of course, the Varia didn't tend to visit the Simon or Cavallone with him and his guardians, so the damage was much lower.

He entered his room and left the noisy home behind him. Reborn was already inside, still his home tutor and still young (though growing older by the month), snoozing in his own hammock (he'd grown accustomed to it, but he would never admit it).

Tsuna's bed was black and charred.

 _Who set my bed on fire?_ he wondered, but turned around lethargically. He could sleep in whichever bed he pleased, it was his own damn mansion. Who cared if he ended up in one of his Famiglia member's bed?

But his eye caught sight of one thing. It was so out of place. The plant beside his desk (which had been rummaged through, likely by Lambo) looked so still and untouched amid the mess that was his home. The pot was brand new, and no dirt had been spilled. Leaves were gathering inside, falling ever so gently. The limbs of the tiny tree were limp and calm.

His plant was dead.

Tsuna didn't really care, or he at least didn't think he cared.

He continued to walk but found himself walking down stairs instead of toward the guest rooms (or Gokudera's, which was the closest room). It was a slow walk, which let him take in the noise and the destruction of his Famiglia. The Varia had joined in, and Takeshi was sword fighting with Squalo.

Hayato (good old Hayato) was still attempting damage control by directing staff away from possible danger and calling for repair crews. Lambo clambered into him and flew off with his phone, I-Pin behind the rowdy child.

"Ahodera, Ahodera," he sang.

"Hey, you stupid cow!"

Hayato joined the dark side in an instant.

Levi was intent on remaining at Xanxus' side, so Tsuna could appreciate the fact that Xanxus never moved unless he wanted. Xanxus remained still, eating on a chair with a ridiculously relaxed posture.

Belphegor had joined the fight with Mukuro and Hibari. Lussaria was dragging Ryohei away from the soundproof training room Tsuna had gotten installed with the hopes of maintaining some sort of calm throughout the mansion. Ryohei also joined the dark side.

Mammon, like Reborn, was asleep, finding no profit in remaining awake. Tsuna also found no profit and wished he could also be in bed.

But first...

He walked into the lobby easily, avoiding the massive fighting with swift accuracy. It was the same thing every day. Every. Day.

Tsuna thought back to the one place of solace in his mansion. Where all had been quiet and untouched and left alone. The only damn thing in the entire mansion he had actually expected his Famiglia to bother while he was gone.

He couldn't quite tell when Natsu had formed a cape around him, but he could feel his lion expected a fight. His ring was burning with approval (surely the Primo would accept that, sometimes, a boss had to skin his family members alive).

"Heey," Tsuna drawled, similar to Squalo's crows, but quieter. More infuriated.

Nobody stopped.

"Oi, oi, oi."

His gloves were on in less than a second, and he was in V.R. form in no time. Once upon a time, it had amazed his Famiglia to see Tsuna surrounded by such powerful flames. It was still pretty amazing.

Hibari stilled, dodging a hit from Belphegor and Mukuro to glance at the sky flames. Slowly, but surely, the room began to quiet down around them.

Chrome shuffled back awkwardly, unsure as to why she felt such unease.

Reborn and Mammon had suddenly woken up; Reborn with a gun shaped Leon in hand. They were both now sitting together on the staircase, waiting.

Finally, Hayato caught Lambo and sat on the Bovino, with I-pin sat on his leg (to weigh him down further).

The staff had scattered away long ago.

All was quiet.

Tsuna's flames died down to shorter levels, but his eyes glowed orange and Natsu remained a cape.

"Who," he finally spoke, "forgot to water my plant."

There was a moment of confusion. Most didn't quite remember there ever being a plant to water.

"You mean that plant in your room?" Takeshi asked, struggling to remember if there _was_ a plant in Tsuna's room.

"Yes."

"Ack! Sorry, Tenth! I forgot to replace your bed before you arrived!" Gokudera yelled.

"That is not what I'm inquiring you about," Tsuna said, grinding his teeth almost inconspicuously.

Reborn made a small noise, "pyu," as if to hold in a laugh.

"Who. Forgot. To water. My plant."

There was a collective gulp from many of his guardians. The Varia, including Levi, prepared themselves for battle. Hibari did the same, a predatory smile edging out.

In the background, one could see Ken and Chikusa slowly revealing themselves from behind a rather large pillar.

But before anyone could make a move, Tsuna smiled. It was not the usual warm smile his Famiglia was used to. It was mostly a passive smile, but there was an edge to it that forced I-Pin to take a step back.

"I-Pin," he said, making the shy assassin-in-training jump, "you and Lambo should go visit Fuuta. _Now_."

Gokudera had already stood up the moment Tsuna had made his presence known, so dragging Lambo away from the mansion was easy enough. Running away was a very easy task when you were scared enough.

"Now, to the rest of my _Famiglia_. I'll ask again. Who forgot. To water. My. Plants."

It was no easy feat, but Xanxus managed to fall asleep while Tsuna...investigated.

 _~time lapse~_

"I'm home," Bianchi entered the (destroyed) Vongola mansion an hour later, a giant potted plant in hand. She'd felt a bit bad that Reborn's room had been ruined by the Neo Primo's guardians, and had gone out to buy ingredients for a meal and a plant. The other, after all, had died.

She walked in to find the young Vongola boss standing over his guardians, most of which were down for the count. The Varia seemed worse off behind them, but she guessed that was because Tsuna didn't think talking to them would really matter in the long run.

But to his guardians, Tsuna's words definitely counted. That's why, she guessed as she walked to the staircase to watch the spectacle with Reborn, the Vongola boss had bothered to keep them conscious as he lectured them.

They weren't too badly beat up, Bianchi thought. Chrome was completely unscathed, but she was sitting on the ground next to Ken and Chikusa (had they been here all along?). Rokudo Mukuro smiled grimly at Tsunayoshi, leaning on Chrome's back.

Yamamoto and Ryohei seemed to be intent on keeping their bodies still as they sat with both their legs underneath them, a strict posture for discipline. Hayato's legs were bent in the same position, but he had his head touching the ground (apologizing?).

Hibari could not be forced to sit down, it seemed, but it certainly looked like he needed to. He leaned on an unbroken (but not very stable) wall, holding himself up through pure willpower.

"Stop burning down my room. Avoid wall collision—no. If you're going to fight, you are to do so outside or in the god damned _training room_ I asked Giannini to build for this exact reason! Don't pick a fight..."

Tsuna rambled on, but Bianchi could tell the guardians were taking his words very seriously despite Yamamoto's smile, Mukuro's arrogant posture, and Hibari's condescending glare.

The Vongola boss eventually ran out of words and simply glared at his quiet guardians. He let out a huff and turned to a nearby couch next to Xanxus (who was still asleep).

"The Simon are coming over tomorrow and I'm going to call my mom. You are all going to greet her with a nice, normal, clean, and _whole_ house while Enma and his Famiglia eat brunch with us. Understood?"

"Of course, Tenth!"

"Sure thing, Tsuna."

"Extremely!"

"Sure sure."

"Yes, boss!"

"Wao," Hibari grinned bitterly, but assenting.

Tsuna sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, laying his head on a convenient pillow. His flames died out completely. Natsu was on his shoulder in no time, snuggling into the crook of his neck, ready for a nap. They were both asleep before anyone could move again.

"He didn't even give them permission to stand again, dame-Tsuna," Bianchi heard Reborn mutter, but a smile graced his lips.

Bianchi also smiled, uncaring of the shuffling guardians beneath her. She grabbed Reborn's hand (he was taller than before now) and accompanied him to his room. "I bought a new plant for you," she informed. "I know you just came back from a long trip, so I'll let you sleep, but when you wake up there will be a meal filled with love waiting for you!"

Reborn didn't wake up till the next day. Neither did Tsuna, for that matter, so Bianchi guessed the mission had been very tiring after all.

The End.

 _~glitchinthematrix~_

 **You can imagine whatever language you want to, that's why Gokudera never called Tsuna "Jyuudaime." However, Reborn and Lambo are definitely saying the names in Japanese (Ahodera and dame-Tsuna). This was fun ^^**

 **Also, Reborn wasn't** ** _nearly_** **tired enough to sleep through the day and night. He just didn't want to eat Bianchi's cooking. The next morning, Tsuna bumped into Enma's chin as he woke up and they both had to wear bandages as they said hi to Nana and Iemitsu (his dad was forced into taking vacation time), but the house is whole, so it's fine.**

 **Xanxus eventually walked away, leaving his subordinates on the ground. They're fine. Mammon went back to sleep.**


End file.
